callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wiktor Reznow
Wiktor Reznow (Виктор Резнов) – postać pochodzenia rosyjskiego pojawiająca się w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops oraz Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: World at War W tej części Wiktor Reznow jest szeregowym żołnierzem Armii Czerwonej, który walczy na wschodnim froncie. Tutaj też prawdopodobnie poznaje swoich późniejszych wrogów: Nikitę Dragowicza oraz Lwa Krawczenkę. Wczesne życie Wiktor Reznow urodził się w Sankt Petersburgu 20 kwietnia 1913 roku w rodzinie muzyka (który ginie w trakcie II wojny światowej) i nieznanej kobiety. Później dołącza do Armii Czerwonej, gdzie pełni rolę strzelca wyborowego. Wendeta Wiktor Reznow wraz z wojskami Armii Czerwonej broni się w Stalingradzie, gdzie wskutek dużego naporu sił Wehrmachtu jego oddział ponosi ciężkie straty, a sam, choć przeżył, traci część palca. Wskutek tego porzuca karabin wyborowy (który przekazuje spotkanemu tam Dmitrowi Petrence) i ze zwłok jednego ze swych towarzyszy bierze PPSz-41. Obmyśla on plan zemsty za stan Stalingradu, który pomimo trudności udaje się zrealizować. Między 1942 a 1945 Nic nie wiadomo na temat tego okresu. Droga do Berlina Ich kraj, Ich krew (do uzupełnienia) Krew i żelazo (do uzupełnienia) Stalowe koło (do uzupełnienia) Bitwa o Berlin Stalowe koło (do uzupełnienia) Wykwaterowanie (do uzupełnienia) Serce Rzeszy (do uzupełnienia) Upadek (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops W tej części najpierw występuje jako kapitan Armii Czerownej, później jako zdegradowany żołnierz i więzień obozu pracy Workuta. Tutaj też poznaje Alexa Masona i wykorzystując fakt, że stosowano wobec niego pranie mózgu postanawia wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść i zaprogramowuje go do zabicia Steinera, Krawczenkę oraz Dragowicza. Operacja Olympus Projekt Nova Wiktor Reznow zostaje wraz Dmitrem Petrenką oraz oddziałem Armii Czerwonej wysłany na koło podbiegunowe (prawdopodobnie tereny dzisiejszej Kanady), gdzie ma za zadanie odnaleźć Fredricha Steinera, który zaoferował współpracę z ZSRR. Po ciężkiej walce udaje mu się dotrzeć do celu - kilkanaście lat później wyznaje Masonowi, że widział w nim zło III Rzeszy i chciał go zabić, ale był wtedy prostym żołnierzem i wierzył w rozkazy. Po odnalezieniu Steinera cały oddział udaje się na wrak statku z bronią biologiczną, gdzie zostaje zdradzony przez Dragowicza i wsadzony do komory - jego przyjaciel zostaje wsadzony do sąsiedniej komory, która chwilę później zostaje wypełniona gazem Nova 6. Na szczęście Reznowa chwilę później dochodzi do ataku SAS, wskutek czego może on wydostać się z komory. Decyduje się wtedy na podłożenie materiałów wybuchowych i zatopienie okrętu. Udaje mu się uciec przed tą eksplozją, jednak zostaje złapany i umieszczony w obozie pracy Workuta. W obozie pracy Workuta Workuta W trakcie pobytu w obozie pracy Workuta poznaje złapanego na Kubie Alexa Masona i się z nim zaprzyjaźnia. Opowiada mu o sobie, znajomości z Nikitą Dragowiczem oraz bohaterskim Dmitrze Petrence. Tam też zauważa, że zarządcy obozu "piorą mózg" Masonowi - postanawia wykorzystać tą okazję, by wnieść w niego nienawiść do Nikity Dragowicza, Lwa Krawczenki oraz Friedricha Steinera. W międzyczasie opracowują plan wydostania się z więzienia, który postanawiają wprowadzić w życie 6 października 1963 roku. Alex oraz Reznow wspólnymi siłami wydostają się z obozu, jednak wskutek pościgu po opuszczeniu obozu Reznow musi się poświęcić, żeby pozwolić uciec Alexowi Masonowi. W tym momencie Reznow ginie z rąk jednego ze Strażników Workuty. Alex Mason tego jednak nie dostrzegł i według niego Wiktor został pojmany. Często za Wiktora Reznowa bierze albo siebie albo przypadkowego żołnierza. Jako wymysł Alexa Masona Zdrajca Po wejściu do pokoju ze zdrajcą Alex Mason zostaje napadnięty przez żołnierza NVA, który chwilę później ginie z rąk Reznowa (tak się wydaje Masonowi - najprawdopodobniej jednak był to Marine). Mason jest zaskoczony, a Reznow zapytany jak udało mu się przeżyć ucieczkę, odpowiada w sposób dość wymijający. Potem "razem" uciekają z oblężonego miasta. W oczach Alexa Masona to Reznow jest zdrajcą - tak naprawdę był to Rosjanin, którego zwłoki były oparte o biurko znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu w którym na Alexa napadł członek NVA. Victor Charlie (do uzupełnienia) Miejsce katastrofy (do uzupełnienia) Zemsta Reznow pojawia się w ostatniej lokacji, gdzie wychodzi z jednego z więzień (najprawdopodobniej był to jeden z Marine). Wspólnie idą do miejsca pobytu Krawczenki, gdzie między nim a Alexem wywiązuje się bójka. Chwilę później dołącza do niej Woods, wskutek czego on i Lew Krawczenko wypadają przez okno i następuje wybuch. Reznow myśląc, że obaj zginęli w eksplozji, wysyła Masona na wyspę Odrodzenia, by znaleźć i zabić Friedricha Steinera. Odrodzenie Reznow pojawia się tylko w części w której gracz steruje Masonem. Wspólnie przedzierają się przez strażników laboratorium i udaje im się dotrzeć do pokoju w którym przebywa Steiner. Tam Reznow łapie Steinera i po krótkiej mowie wypominającej jego zbrodnie zabija go strzałem w głowę z Makarowa. Tak to widział Alex , ale co gracz zaobserwuje podczas końcówki misji drogą Jasona Hudsona, to Mason - przedstawiając się jako Reznow - zabija Steinera. Gracz natomiast patrząc na Reznowa widział tak naprawdę Masona. Powracająca pamięć Reznow pojawia się tu we wspomnieniach Masona. Odkupienie Reznow nie pojawia się w tej misji osobiście, ale pod koniec chwali Alexa za jego dokonania, do których sam nie był zdolny. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Na długo przed wydarzeniami z tej części Reznow ginie, jednak wciąż może być przywołany jako efekt prania mózgu Alexa Masona. W Afganistanie Stare rany Mason słyszy jego głos w momencie, gdy zauważa Lwę Krawczenkę oraz podczas jego przesłuchania. Reznow powtarza, że "Krawczenko musi umrzeć". Potem Wiktor pojawia się pod postacią jednego z członków grupy, która ratuje Woodsa i Masona z opresji. Alex mówi, że to Reznow ich uratował w co Woods otwarcie wątpi Koncert na koniec Reznow pojawia się pod koniec gry na koncercie "Carry On", gdzie tańczy razem z Aleksem Masonem. Po chwil jednak znika, co wprawia Aleksa w zakłopotanie. Cytaty Ciekawostki Ogólne *Nazwisko Reznow oznacza Rzeźbiony. *Model Zachajewa był pierwowzorem dla modelu Reznowa. *Reznow jest podobny do odpowiedzialnego za dubbing Gary'ego Oldmana. *Wiktor Reznow ma urodziny wtedy co Adolf Hitler, czyli 20 kwietnia. *Reznow wyglądem przypomina przywódcę komunistów Włodzimierza Lenina. Call of Duty: World at War *Tylko w misji Wendeta nie ma płaszcza. *Osoba dubbingująca postać odpowiada za głosy strony rosyjskiej w trybie dla wielu graczy. *Reznow strzela z oderwanego palca. *Reznow w misji Wendeta razem z Dimitrim Petrenko przypominają bohaterów z filmu Wróg u bram. Call of Duty: Black Ops *W misji Projekt Nova oraz podczas ucieczki z Workuty można zaobserwować, że Reznow nie ma połowy palca wskazującego u prawej ręki. Jednak w misjach, gdzie Reznow jest wymysłem Masona, ma ten palec w całości. *W Black Ops w misji "Zdrajca" trzyma on karabin Commando, ale kiedy w misji "Powracająca pamięć" Mason przypomina sobie tamten moment Reznow ma AK-47. *W kryptonimach pierwsze litery tworzą pewne hasło "xReznowxxisdeadx", czyli "Reznow nie żyje". Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Reznow na koncercie jest ubrany tak samo jak na Odrodzeniu. *Reznow na dyskotece ma biały płaszcz, a nie brązowy. *Na nieśmiertelniku w trybie likwidacji, jest wyryte jego imię i nazwisko oraz napisane jest unknown (pol. nieznany). *Nazwa ulepszonej wersji AK-47 z mapy Mob of the Dead nawiązuje do jego chęci zemsty. Galeria Reznov horse BOII.png|Reznow w misji "Stare Rany" Reznov's missing finger.jpg|Oderwany palec Reznowa Reznov w misji GOS.jpg|Reznow w misji "SOG" CoDWaW 2012-10-18 21-57-49-04.jpg|Reznow w misji "Upadek" Viktor2015.png|Reznow na dyskotece z Masonem CODWW_-_Reznov.jpg|Reznow ze swoim PPSz-41 Reznov zabija Steinera.png|Reznow zabija Steinera na Odrodzeniu 270px-REZNOV.jpg|Reznow w berlinie. 300px-Reznov3.png|Reznow w Stalingradzie. 180px-ReznovNova.png|Reznow w Workucie. en:Viktor Reznov Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II